


番茄与微积分

by mollinism



Category: svt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 14:51:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19907515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollinism/pseuds/mollinism





	番茄与微积分

“喂，徐明浩，我妈叫你来我家吃饭。”

一推门看见空荡荡的家和李硕珉过分灿烂的笑脸徐明浩就知道这怕是个陷阱。

“请我吃空气呐？”徐明浩一手指戳得李硕珉倒退了几步，那人吃痛地捂着额头脸上倒是笑开了，“谁说的？你看看这里那里不都是吃的。”

徐明浩不想理睬满嘴跑火车的人，只径直进了厨房简单环顾了一圈。水池里深深浅浅地泡着几个圆润饱满的番茄，红红得看着品相极好，徐明浩捞起菜篓连同番茄在水池边缘磕了两下沥水，随手放在一边。

“有鸡蛋吗？”李硕珉点点头。“做西红柿鸡蛋面了，难的不会。”

说话的功夫徐明浩已经利索地收拾了一锅水放在电磁炉上煮着，他也不急着继续做下去，转身靠在大理石灶台边缘，骨节分明的手指抚上一边放着的番茄，摁住表面的小水珠打着圈晕开，玩得差不多了拿起一个握在掌心。

“你妈呢？”番茄的弧度刚好贴合掌心，严丝合缝地挤压着皮肤，带一点点冰凉潮湿的触感。

“你这是骂人还是问我啊？”李硕珉莫名地也被那番茄吸引了视线，低着头颇有兴致地看着，眼睛不在线嘴上却条件反射似地任性回答了。

“都把我诓来替你做老妈子了还怼人，李硕珉你是不是皮痒。”徐明浩懒得和他口角，只是眯了眯眼睛表达不满。浑圆的番茄在手里翻了几番，水滴蹭在手心慢慢蒸发进了空气，原先的湿漉漉几乎已经看不出痕迹。锅里的水咕噜噜发出微妙地声响，不用眼睛看便知道细小的气泡正从底端凝聚快速地沿着锅壁上升到水面，然后消失不见。

水温怕是已经有70°C了。这个温度对于人类来说，有些太高了不是吗。

如果不是李硕珉早早结束他关于主要分布于徐明浩手掌心的番茄种类研究，而把目光聚焦在番茄与手掌的主人脸上，徐明浩倒不会觉得这厨房间的温度与湿气有什么不适。

李硕珉五官清晰硬朗，眉峰、颧骨到鼻梁都透着一股凌厉的感觉，一颗脸颊痣倒是让整个面相诚实善良了起来。

信他个鬼，白认识他这么多年居然都被骗了。徐明浩在心里翻了个白眼。

要是可以徐明浩愿意回到从前先把自己摇清醒了，再给李硕珉一脑瓜。

叫他欺负人。

不过那个很会欺负人的人正眼神灼热地盯着他，伴随着身后蒸腾的水汽一起热乎乎熏得人烧红了脸颊和耳朵。

手里的番茄被玩弄得沾惹上人体的温度，徐明浩举起番茄放在唇边，门牙轻轻磕在表皮上，卷起舌头舔一舔，原来不止沾上温度，咸咸的也沾上了手心的汗。不过下一秒甜甜的汁液就顺着牙尖缓缓流过舌尖感甜味蕾，喉结滚动一下就咽了下去。

番茄果然还是生的好吃，煮熟了又酸又涩，也不知道李硕珉怎么就这么爱吃。徐明浩任由脑子里胡乱想着，闭上眼睛居然莫名其妙地又是李硕珉那张脸，咳，真扫兴，不过有什么扫兴的呢，毕竟李硕珉长得比番茄好看，额，说老实话他长得相当不错。

徐明浩若有所思地点了点头，又想到在一个大活人面前脑子里讲他本人的坏话他都不知道真心有点好笑，于是勾起嘴角使劲笑了笑。“呀，李硕……”闭上眼睛可能是徐明浩这一整天最错误的决定，早该意识到自己手上不寻常的触感有多么危险。

李硕珉的脸突然凑得很近，鼻息喷吐在眼角惹得睫毛微微颤抖，伸出舌头一点点地舔徐明浩的手背，从一月到七月，还要在骨节上咬一咬，弄得红红湿湿的一片。他放下一只胳膊撑在徐明浩倚靠的灶台边缘，身体也往前倾着把他整个圈在怀里。

这番茄怕是要抓不住了，心脏牵连着手腕直到指尖都在打着颤，直到被握进另一只安定温暖的手。李硕珉的舌头放弃了手背咸咸的皮肤，乖乖地收了回去，抿上两片薄薄的唇瓣就来蹭被徐明浩的齿尖磕破的番茄表皮，也不知道他到底想蹭番茄尝尝清甜的汁水还是，想吃徐明浩的嘴。

当然不可以，他难道是口欲期的小屁孩吗？徐明浩毫不留情地掀开身后就要漫溢出来滚开的白水，铺天盖地的灼热水汽到底是让面前这个灼热百倍的人慌张地后退了一步。徐明浩有些得意地笑了出来，挑着眉毛转身把手里的番茄整个扔进锅里，扑通一声溅起好高的水花。

“呀，徐明浩，有你这么做番茄鸡蛋的吗？”

“李硕珉同学，麻烦你自己捞出来切好再放进去哦。”徐明浩眨着圆圆的眼睛笑得一派天真烂漫，“我饿了。”

李硕珉一下没了脾气。

李硕珉发誓这是他吃得最快最好的一顿饭，因为一撂下筷子就可以拉着徐明浩的手光明正大地进自己的房间。“硕珉啊，以后多约我家明浩一起玩吧。”浩妈是这么说的吧，李硕珉也是个听话的孩子。

“碗还没洗。”

“我待会就洗。”

“哦。”

“吃完饭你不困吗？”

“你是猪吗，吃了就睡。”

“不睡觉你想干嘛。”

不睡觉可以干的事情也很多，比如干……不过李硕珉的脑子里怕是除了睡觉就是睡，他当然知道不是那种睡觉。徐明浩扭着身子挣脱了钳在他手腕上的禁锢，哒哒哒一路小跑地跑去客厅，回来把一个东西哐得扔在李硕珉床上。

“不睡觉，还可以，”哗啦啦一堆东西从包里抖落出来，“学高数。”

100°C的沸水噗噗降到冰点，李硕珉有些认命地拾起散落一地的书本，整整齐齐地码在课桌上，“我的高材生先生，挂科了？”

“竞赛，备考。”潜台词在诓你，因为竞赛两个月前刚刚比过，只是想和李硕珉一起学一次高数而已，也许是为了惩戒以及弥补彼此漠不关心的漫长时光。

“我也要一起吗？”李硕珉看着来者不善的双份文具和习题面露难色，“我可不可以申请在旁边玩手机打瞌睡？”

“你可以试试喔。”

徐明浩明明知道李硕珉想听什么却不愿意讲，只是悄悄摸摸地发出了“呀你死定了”的信号。

徐明浩喜欢微积分，李硕珉喜欢徐明浩，所以李硕珉得喜欢微积分，李硕珉攥着笔转了两圈接受了这个逻辑，要是微积分喜欢一下李硕珉，是不是徐明浩也可以喜欢李硕珉一点点。

李硕珉咬着笔盖，在牙尖上磕着转了一圈又一圈，半年前学的高数这会早就全都还给教授去了，他皱着眉头整张脸都苦兮兮地陷在陌生又熟悉的题目里面。李硕珉偷偷斜着眼瞄了几眼徐明浩，正午的阳光让他的皮肤呈现一种微微透明的质感，柔软的黑发垂在额前，低垂着眼睛咬着下唇，乖巧得像一个所有老师宠爱的初中优等生，虽然他曾经就是。徐明浩像是写得入了迷，一动不动地只是手里的笔刷刷地写，李硕珉觉得没劲就转过头去，还是咬他的笔盖比较有意思，对于一个懒洋洋的中午。

“你真的很会咬……啊。”李硕珉不确认自己是不是幻听了，只觉得凉丝丝软乎乎的小蛇有些费力地从裤腰挤出一条缝钻进两腿之间，轻轻地覆上了自己的那东西，不急不缓地揉捏起来。徐明浩面色如常，沿着机印横线写下一串字符，翻出答案歪着头看了两眼，放到一边满意地点点头打上对勾，平静得李硕珉还以为自己做了一场触感真实的白日春梦。

李硕珉被他揉得不上不下的，下身有抬头的迹象，心里又被惹得烦乱起来，偷偷加重了呼吸，却被徐明浩抓个正着，“硕珉啊，怎么做着高数就硬了啊，想什么呢。”徐明浩抽出那只手在李硕珉鼓鼓囊囊的部位戳了戳。

想，想不该想的。想徐明浩骨节分明又意外地软乎乎很好捏的手，想徐明浩咬上去会短暂失去血色还会返回来咬人的嘴巴，想徐明浩汗津津的黑发胡乱粘在后颈上，扣着他脖子接吻的时候可以抽空去摸一摸。

“你是不是在想……”徐明浩轻轻的一个人跨坐在李硕珉大腿上仿佛没有重量，不坏好意地有意无意摩蹭碾压着某个滚烫的热源，手臂慢慢地环上来了，在脖颈处收紧力气，“我呀。”耳根落下软软的一个吻，以及刻意又令人抗拒无能的香甜喘息。

事态失控到这种地步的原罪一定是番茄，浑圆饱满，汁水丰润，牙齿轻轻磕一磕就会流出来，顺着嘴角，滑过喉结和胸脯，会不会从乳晕边缘绕过去，那一定是非常好看的一道弧线。于是当徐明浩扶着李硕珉的性器慢慢坐下去的时候，是他亲手把理智切断，就不能怪李硕珉张口含住伴随着身体颤颤巍巍却又因为情欲而粉嫩诱人的乳尖。

徐明浩被含得舒服，下面插在身体里也热乎乎的让人身心愉悦，便毫不吝惜地哼哼唧唧起来，顶着毛茸茸的脑袋就往李硕珉颈窝里钻，弄得李硕珉脑子一阵噼里啪啦断了线，又向上顶了顶满满当当地埋得更深一点。

这种时候还想着微积分好像可以求求看近似椭球体的表面积和体积的李硕珉一定是失心疯了，不过他和徐明浩哪个不疯魔，房门好像还没有锁，墙壁的隔音好像不太好，住在隔壁阿姨有事没事会来找他妈妈聊天。

李硕珉抬眼看看撑着自己肩膀吃力地扭动的徐明浩，看他好看的眼睛里迷离的蒙上一层水雾气，牙齿若即若离地咬着下唇忍不住又微微张开小口喘气。

徐明浩这个人，什么数学都学得很好，就是逻辑很烂，这是从沾着雨气的夜晚知道便开始不断被佐证的事实，比如现在李硕珉告诉他，他睁着迷茫的眼睛看着李硕珉。

“逻辑就是，李硕珉要在上面啊。”

番茄当然要做熟了才好吃，李硕珉看着身下那个红扑扑的、软烂成一滩水的徐明浩这么想着。


End file.
